HagenFaragonda Requests on Tumblr
by Vikay
Summary: All my Hagen/Faragonda fanfiction requests on Tumblr. (2 requests for now, my Tumblr: vikastory.)
1. Forehead Kiss

Faragonda couldn't remember how long she had been working, but with a look out of her huge window and at the setting sun, she realised it had been too long. She loved her work, every moment of it, but sometimes she forgot the time and she knew it wasn't good for her health to work all day and night. Not at her age.

After she had sorted all of her papers, and drew the curtains close, so nobody would look into her office, she was about to leave the room, but before she could reach the door, a knock came from it.

"Who's there?", Faragonda asked carefully.

The door opened and the headmistress saw a known face and beard, coming into her office with a big smile. Of course it was Hagen, he always came to see if she was still working.

"I was just about to go", she said before he could ask or tease her.

"I see", he said. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you."

"Then do", she said irritated, but instead of just saying some charming words, he bent down to put a soft kiss on her pale forehead. Faragonda felt the blood streaming through her face, but all she did when Hagen looked at her, was smiling.


	2. First Kiss

It was right after the ceremony was over.

All students went to bed or at least to their rooms, most likely too excited about what happend tonight to sleep. You could still hear some of their laughing through the school, even though it was becoming less and less.

Faragonda, as well, felt that she became tired. There would be nothing better now than her warm, fluffy bed. However, Hagen stayed in her room and she felt responsible to talk to him. After all they had not seen each other for more than seventeen years. Anyway, Hagen did not seem to know what to talk about and neither did Faragonda.

„It's pretty late", Faragonda said with a tired voice. „Maybe you should go to your room. You still know where it is, don't you?"

Hagen just nodded.

„Yeah, maybe you're right", he said after a moment of silence and then rose from the chair he was sitting on almost at the same time as Faragonda did.

„I can also show you the way again, if you want", Faragonda suggested. She would feel terrible, if she kicked him out of her office.

„I know the way", Hagen said, now with a smile. He looked at her the whole time.

„But there is still something wrong, right?" When Hagen did not answer, Faragonda continued. „I know you better than you think Hagen. Even after all these years. I know that something troubles you."

„___After all these years_…", Hagen repeated her words. „And still you're here like nothing happened. You ___act _like nothing happened. I know you too. You are angry with be, don't deny it. But you don't let it show. Why?"

That startled Faragonda.

Yes, she was angry with him and he knew that she had reasons. Seventeen years ago, after all seemed lost, he was the last thing she had held on to. But then Hagen had left. He had left her, even though he had known how much it would hurt her. And for that she was angry with him, truly angry.

But on the other side Faragonda was happy as well. She was happy that she finally met him again, could talk with him, could see him. They were in love then and Faragonda felt like that never changed. At least for her. And she did not want to lose him again.

„Why do you care?", she finally said. „I mean, even if I'm angry, I don't show it to you. Can't you just be happy with it?"

„So you say you're angry with me", Hagen pointed out.

„I – yes, I am. God, I truly am. But why does it matter?"

„Because you matter to me", Hagen said an took a step forward, so he stood just som inches away from her. „Faragonda, I never wanted to hurt you. But I know I did. It's just … easier for me to know that you are angry with me. 'Cause I don't deserve anything else."

Faragonda felt a tear running down her cheek. Hagen chuckled softly.

„Do you want to cry now?", he said as he would like to tease her.

But she just laughed.

„Maybe", Faragonda said, smiling. „Hagen, I-"

But then he bent down to her and put a kiss on her lips, soft and warm. She forgot what she wanted to say, just pulled him closer to her like a reflex and threw her arms around his neck.

When Hagen pulled back and looked at her, she felt how her cheeks became red.

„I love you, you know that?", Hagen said.

And Faragonda just nodded.


	3. Faragonda and Hagen meet again

Hagen could not believe it. It was her, it was truly her. Yes, of course she had aged, like he had done, but her eyes had stayed the same over the years. These blue, shining eyes as deep as the see looking at him with a mixture of amusement and sadness. Her hair had turned from a light pink to white, and it's much shorter now. Seventeen years ago it had been long, really long. She wore glasses now, her realized. Actually, she always had them, but had never worn them. And then there was this little smile on her face, as she looked at him.

Faragonda was as beautiful as ever. Older, yes, but not less beautiful. Even these young girls around her who broke into his castle were nothing compared to her. She was like the sun on a rainy day or the moon on a starless night. He would ever want her.

She told him about that Bloom was still alive and why they were here, but he only listend with half his ear. Still, he could not believe taht it was her standing right before him. After all these years Hagen still saw he crying. And she never cried. But she did then. On the one hand because of Oritel and Marion, who were missing and most likely dead, on the other because of him telling her that he would leave looking for the king and queen of Domino. He regret it now. He should have stayed with her.

When she asked him, if he would liek to come with them to Alfea, he first wanted to refuse. The school of fairies was no place for him. But when Hagen saw her eyes again, full of hope, he said yes. And he promised himself that he would never leave her again.


End file.
